Prologue/Transcript 2019
Part 1 ---- :Scene: Inside a wizard home. Liz home. ---- In a small, nondescript village... ???: "Here's cough syrup. It's my mom's secret recipe! Take some and see how you feel. Hen: "Cluck, cluck, cluck! Thanks, this is for you." The chicken handed me two pretty stones in her beak. Hen: "Cluck, cluck, bawk! These magic stones will send you on mysterious journeys." ???: "That sounds very adventurous! I know these are very rare. Thank you!" Hen: "Cluck, cluck, cluck! Not at all. See you later." ???: "Magic stones, huh...?" I gazed at the yellow and red stones, speckling mysteriously in my palm. Suddenly, the yellow one glowed brightly. ???: "Whoa!" ---- :Scene: Sky with clouds. ---- ???: "Wh-What's going on?!" Before I knew it, I was flying through the sky. ---- :Scene: A castle at the distance, at the top of a mountain, surrounded by trees and water. ---- Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, a place I'd only seen in newspapers before, was right below me. ???: "Why am I here?! Is this the kind of mysterious journey the chicken told me about?" ---- :Scene: A courtyard with a castle-like building, of the academy. ---- Suddenly, I fell into a courtyard-like place on the academy grounds. ??? Elias: "Wait, Yukiya! Where are you going?! If you're worried about something, I can--" ??? Yukiya: "I appreciate the thought, but stay away from me." (What's going on? Who are these guys?) ---- :Scene: Sky with clouds. ---- Just as these questions passed through my mind, I flew back into the sky. ---- :Scene: A classroom filled with floating glowing orbs. ---- The next thing I knew, I was transported into a classroom. ??? Klaus: "Luca, you have some nerve to skip my class." ??? Luca: "Hey, chill out. You should try skipping class yourself some time." ---- :Scene: A forest with thin light. ---- ??? Randy: "Let's try mass producing colorful Taffys today!" ??? Taffy: "Yay! Taffy so excited to have many Taffys in world!" ---- :Scene: A forest surrounding a lake. ---- Manically jumping around multiple places, I was lost in panic. ---- :Scene: Inside Liz home. ---- ???: "Ah!" When I managed to compose myself, I was already back in my own room. (What just happened?!) Right then, there was a knock on my door. Part 2 ???: "Y-Yes?" (Who could it be?) ---- :Scene: A light blue house surrounded by flora. The outside of Liz home. ---- I opened the door and found a man holding a medium-sized dog. Villager: "Hi, I'm from the neighboring village and I heard you're a vet who can talk to animals." "Do you think you could take a look at my dog? He's been hurt." ???: "Oh, no! Please come in!" ---- :Scene: Inside Liz home. ---- ???: "So, what's your name?" Connie: "Woof, woof! I'm Connie." ???: "Don't worry, Connie, you're in good hands now. I'll take care of your wound." I noticed blood in his front paws. ???: "You poor thing... You must be in pain. I'll get you fixed up in no time!" I took a deep breath, rolled up my sleeves, and picked up my wand. ???: "O sacred wind... Grant us a breeze and mend this wound. Sanatio Aura!" A shimmering wind lifted Connie into the air and closed his wound in a second. ???: "Phew, that should do it." Connie: "Woof, woof! Wow! It doesn't hurt anymore! Thanks!" ???: "No problem." Villager: "I've never seen magic like this before! That was amazing!" "There are a lot of wizards and wizardesses out there, but I've never met one who can speak to animals." ???: "For some reason, that's the only magic that I've been able to use since I was little. Villager: "Do you run your business alone?" ???: "Yeah... My parents passed away three years ago from an illness and I've been alone ever since." Villager: "I'm sorry to hear that. But you turned out to be a very cheerful and nice person." ???: "It's all thanks to the kind villagers. My life has been lonely, but it's fun in its own way." Villager: "I'm glad that you were lucky enough to grow up around good people." "I'm going to tell everyone in my town about you when I get back. What's your name?" ???: "My name is..." ---- :Here the player could pick a name for the main character. In Wizardess Heart Wikia, however, we will always use either her default name "Liz Hart" or "MC" that stands for "Main Character." ---- Part 3 Villager: "Liz? That's a great name! I'm sure you'll be a great wizardess one day!" "Well, I have to get going... Thank you so much." After the man left, I took a look at the mysterious stones from the chicken again. Liz: "I wonder if someone like me could become a great wizardess one day..." As I whispered to myself, the red stone glowed brightly. ---- :Scene: A town with a fountain in the middle. ---- Liz: "A-Again?! Now where am I? This town is huge..." I noticed a man with red hair walking jauntily down the street. ??? Vincent: "I found him! There's no way I'll let him get away!" Suddenly, I blacked out again. ---- :Scene: Sport field with bleachers. ---- This time, I found myself in a huge square with three students. ??? Cerim: "Azusa, it's over! Sagitta Lumen!" One of the students chanted and shot arrow-shaped lights out of his wand. ??? Joel: "I can easily dodge your too simple attack. Don't go easy on him just because this is practice." A student with mismatched eyes, mumbled to himself, leaning against the wall. ??? Azusa: "Indeed. That won't work on me. Shikigami!" A human-shaped paper doll flew out in front of the student. Then, it flew around Azusa and grew into a huge wall and blocked the arrows of light. (Wh-What kind of magic is that?!) ---- :Scene: Inside Liz home. ---- As I was enraptured by the magical battle, I suddenly woke up. Liz: "Oh..." (Did the stone work its magic again?) I couldn't forget the lively magic battle that I just saw. With that on my mind, a jug full of water in the cornet of my room caught my eye. Then I took a deep breath and aimed my want at it. Liz: "O power that resides within, lift that water jug and bring it to me. Levis Pullma!" In a burst of light, the jug grew wings and flew into the air. Liz: "H-Hey, hold on!" It spiraled around my head as if it was teasing me. Liz: "My magic that doesn't involve animals never improves..." (I'll probably never be a great wizardess....) Part 4 Liz: "I wish I could be as amazing as those students I saw..." Just then, the images I had seen through the magical stones started to blur. (Wait, where did I go? Who did I see again?) My memory started to fade away. At the end, I couldn't remember anything I had seen anymore. Suddenly, the magical stones in my hand turned into little lights and flew into the air. Liz: "Oh, it looks like the effects of the magical stones have worn off..." (I can't remember what I saw anymore, but it was a lot of fun...) Suddenly, I heard a man's voice from outside my door. ???: Hello? Is this a residence of Liz Hart?" Liz: "Huh? Who's that?" ---- :Scene: Outside of Liz home. ---- I quickly opened the door, but there was no one in sight. Liz: "That's weird..." ???: "Over here!" Something tapped me on the head and I looked up. Liz: "Huh?" I saw a piece of paper floating in the air. Liz: "A floating paper?!" ???: "I am an Acceptance Letter from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy." It took a minute for his words to sink in. Liz: "An Acceptance Letter... from Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy.?!" When I finally understood the meaning of its words, I gave the Acceptance Letter a big hug. Acceptance Letter: "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Liz: "Oh, I"m sorry..." Acceptance Letter: "We will be departing for the academy tomorrow. Pack up your bags this instant." Liz: "Now?! But this is so sudden..." The Acceptance Letter spiraled around my head and sent up a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared out, an academy uniform appeared in front of me. Liz: "How pretty!" Acceptance Letter: "Go on! Get changed!" Liz: "Y-Yes, sir! ---- :Before proceeding, players had to pick their first avatar outfit here. ---- Part 5 ---- :Scene: Inside Liz home. ---- The next day. Liz: "U-Um, just checking, but are you actually the real thing?" Acceptance Letter: "Of course, I am! I am the one and only Acceptance Letter from the academy!" Liz: "So I'm not dreaming..." ---- :Scene: The front of a castle-like building. Gedonelune Academy's front. ---- Gedonelune Royal Academy was a famous school that only accepted specially chosen wizards and wizardesses. Even the amazing wizard I admired, Serge Durandal, graduated from there. Everyone applying for or transferring into the academy went through a strict process before they were accepted. ---- :Scene: Inside Liz home. ---- (But today, I'm one of those few...) Acceptance Letter: "One more thing." The Acceptance Letter circled around my head and sent up a puff of white smoke. An emblem of the academy dropped into my hand. Acceptance Letter: "This emblem is the most important item you will own at the academy. Do not lose it!" Liz: "So this is it..." (I'm not dreaming! I'm really going to study magic!) (I might be lucky enough to meet Serge Durandal!) Acceptance Letter: "Are you listening?! You are spacing out with a dumb grin on your face!" Liz: "Oh, uh, s-sorry..." Acceptance Letter: "*Sigh* Do you honestly think you can get by at the academy like that?" (This Acceptance Letter isn't very nice...) Acceptance Letter: "We must hurry before the sun goes down." "Walk faster." Liz: "Y-Yes, sir!" I ran after the drifting Acceptance Letter. ---- :Scene: Outside of Liz home. ---- Then suddenly, I thought I heard someone calling me and turned back. There, the house I'd been living in for all these years stood quietly behind me. It almost felt as if my parents were waving goodbye. (Just you wait, Mom and Dad... I'll definitely be a great wizardess one day!) Acceptance Letter: "What are you doing? Keep it up!" Liz: "C-Coming!" I followed the arrogant Acceptance Letter towards the Magic Academy. ---- Rewards: ? From here on the player could choose any Mystery Series route. ----